A Fun Summer
by chameleon510
Summary: What happens when the gang goes on vacation? Add a few people to the mix including Cammies twin sister. What could go wrong? Family, Friends, Vacation and of course Drama. A spy always gets a vacation from spying doesnt she? Well we'll see. Story adopted from cutecookie88. Continued from where they left off.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Fun Summer**_

_**This is my first fanfiction so please be honest on how it is. Also this story was adopted from cutecookie88. Tell me how it and BTW i am keeping the story like she wants it and i will pick up where she left off but like book thing in bold ink is an authors note.**_

_**Disclaimer:No matter how much i want to i dont own the gallagher girl series Ally Carter does and i dont own the plot like and some other charters cutecookie88 does.**_

_Chapter1_

_Cammies POV_

_ They all looked atus and smiled. "Having a fun vacation?" says as if we where just normal teenagers but to prove me wrong he tossed us all a comms unit. I think we all looked at him like he was crazy and said "even on vacation a spy never fully rest." We all groaned except for __Thalia who jumped up really excited and said with a thick brittish accent and said " Now i can find out if yall are as good as you one question whats our covers i mean people still remember us." He just drops 1 folder on the table walks out and says "you have one hour" and walks out into the room he and Aunt abby are sharing. we just sat there staring and processing everything that just happned._

_ Bex and Grant being the brave ones of us (even though where spys in training) where the first to break the silence and grabbed the folder both arguing over who should read it until Bex hit him in gthe stomach and he decided to give up. Bex read allowed "you will go as your self your mission is to find your mom and Aunt Abby out of everyone dress casual. Also you have 1 hour to find them out of the people in the crowd."_

_ Omg serioulsy how much easier could this get you have what 30 people 1 carnival and 1hour to find 2 people nice. The only thing that has me nervous is that once he said dress casual Macey and Thalia's eyes lit uped and looked at me. Oh great i wonder what im wearing today. After 30 minutes of getting dress, hair burning, putting make up on and the occasional "Cammie if you would be still you could be done by now" every one was ready. Macey, Thila and I each had on a holter top with jean shorts and flip flops and Bex had on a sleeveless top with jeans and flip flops and Liz with a dress that stoped about a inch over the knee. So we decided to go out to meet the guys. _

_ Once down stairs it looked like The boys eyes where goona pop out staring at us even Corey oand his friend (Note to self: learn boys name) and we just met them. Macey smiled and said are we gonna go or are yall just going to stare at us all day. We smiled and the boys quickly followed behind. We got the three keys to the cars and we split up by 3. When we got there we saw about 175 people and new this wasngt going to be easy._

_**How will this mission go? Will they find Mrs. Morgan and Aunt Abby intime? Who is this mysterious person they meet? Sorry that it's so short its just an intro. **_


	2. A day at the fair

_**Hey Guys I wanted to thank everyone who read my first chapter. Sorry it was so short it was a sample. I also wanted to thank cutecookie88 and Megatron13 for being the only two to review. Please review next time. Last but Not Least did you Read the new GG5 (The real one)? I have it on my Nook!**_

_**Megatron: Thank you and I know who nick is Cammie just couldn't remember his name.**_

_**cutecookie88: Thank you and what website was it? **_

_Cammies POV_

_Well we walked around the fair blending in until we heard voice "Ms. Baxter how many water bottles are on the table behind you to your left?" "9" Bex answered with no hesitation." "Good I tried to tell Abby this mission is too easy for you you'll be seniors next year." Mr. Solomon muttered under his breath. I felt Zach tap me and pointed to his right I saw a woman with jet black hair sitting there just eating a bag of chips even though everyone else is dancing playing games and laughing I said "Mr. Solomon mom__,__ table 6 __,__eating Hot Fries 6 water bottles on table." "Rachel you have been eliminated__." __My mom being the great spy she is just did a small nod, (too small to notice if I wasn't trained by Gallagher) got up and mixed in with the crowd._

_Zach and I walked around for a while keeping our eyes open. I still don't know how we got split up in pairs (Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas, Macey and Nick, Thila and Corey and of course Zach and) even though I'm sure the boys had something to do with it. "Hey Gallagher Girl you want to do like in the movies go to the top of the Farris wheel and kiss? Plus we could look for Abby up there." Zach says with a smirk I here awe's from all the girls except for Macey and Thila who say so original hint the sarcastic in their voice. "Sure Zach and while you try and kiss me I will push you off deal?" I reply stealing his smirk. __"Naw__ Cam you wouldn't hurt me but so you don't have to decide if you will or not we don't have to go" I just nod laughing silently. "Ms. Morgan how many people are in the line for the Ride to your left?" "68" "Excellent" was his only reply. _

"_ Abby staring at you next to the photo booth to your right?" Thila says her accent thick "Abby you have been Elimnated" he says while walking towards her. "Bloody hell this was too easy please don't tell me this is what im going to be learning in my SENIOR year at Gallagher." "Thila relax Rachel picked this not me so y'all may stay for how long you want just be back at the house at 2 pm on the dot." I smile what could go wrong at a fair? "Zachy?" a teenager with long black hair short shorts a red v neck shirt and 2inch heals ask. Really who wears heals to a fair? I understand wedges or pumps but heals really? Zach looks up and mutters freak under his breath what does he mean by that? She runs up and gives him a hug. Omg im going to kick zach in the… "Zach son été à long" (Its been too long)she says in french "Cammie c'est Gabriel de ma soeur" (Cammie this is my sister Gabriel) Zach replys in French! Ok so his mom whos out to get me has another child! Pourquoi sommes-nous parlant français, a-t-il elle parle anglais____? (Why are we speaking French does she speak English?) "Of course Cammie shes a spy from the school in France" She was testing to see if you where a spy of and Gabriel this is my girlfriend Cammie" He so just called me his girlfriend!_

_**So what did you think? A little of French here and there which btw I love French. (Un peu de français ici et là qui btw j'adore les français.) Lol that was just for fun. Hey you whos about to exit out without reviewing don't you dare! Also I need dares and truths for truth or dare and ideas on who they should be for**__**.**__** Also check out mynot so new story: Boys, Friends, School and drama. Please review. **_


	3. Sorry! Btw its an AN

_**I can't update right now,**_

'_**cause I'm in Louisiana**_

_**My grandmother doesn't have Wi-Fi**_

_**So I take my lap top to my summer job to update**_

_**Okay? So don't kill me!**_

_**Read my other story that I just updated**_

_**Review it to and this will be up soon**_

_**You like the 'I'M SORRY?'**_

_**-Carpe Diem-**_

_**Chameleon510**_


	4. All good days have to come to an end

_Cammies POV_

"_So Cammie how long have yall been dating?" __Gabriel asked as I drove us to the house in my Mercedes. Yeah you would think I would let Zach drive but so not happening, "Actually I don't really know Gabriel. Since your brother never really made it official." "Zach!" Gabriel exclaimed. I laughed as we pulled in to our drive way. We were on our way up to the porch when we heard a scream out back. Running I grab Zach who grabs Gabriel. "Catherine?" Zach hisses sounding very Pissed off "Mom?" Gabriel exclaims sounding happy. Dang Zach doesn;t even say mom. Wait why is Gabriel happy? Macey! I swear this woman has caused a lot of drama for me through the years and I'm getting sick of it. _

"_Thila! Come here nobody look at her while shes walking" I whisper through my Coms unit. "Okay Thila walk with me and hide your accent. "Hi Catherine" I say "Nice to see you again" Thila says immediately catching on to my plan. "Gabriel come here my loyal child." She says tossing the word loyal into Zach face. "I new there was something wrong with her" Macey says standing behind Thila and I. "Which one is Cammie Zach? You might want to stand by her if you're going to protect her." Zach comes and stands in between Thila and I. "Mom help" I whisper in to my coms unit. I swear you would think my mom was watching us because 30 seconds later her, Abby, and Joe where here. _

"_Gabriel which one is it?" "Mom just take one." "Gabriel Lynne Goode! Its not that easy. Im not choosing a soda! Only one Morgan child knows what I need to know. Not to mention I didn't even know she had a twin!" "Nice Zach! Did you know your sister was on the same side as your mom? Did you know that she was playing you and Cammie? Did you know any of that?" "Macey its not his fault!" Thila and I say at the same time. "Nice" I say "Job"She says "Sis"I finish. "Okay enough games Attack and see who Zach protects." About 35 men in black suits jump out. "Everyone in the house now!" Joe yells. "Yall have 10 seconds or else the door will lock and only I know the key to reopen it" Abby says sounding very proud. We run while fighting our way through. I being the last one in the door closes. I =notice that Maceyand Zach aren't here. "Abby open the door!" "Cammie no. Its keeping you safe."_

"_Abby! I don't care about freaking being safe if everyone else is in danger don't you get that? When we where in Boston Macey and I protected Preston before we protected our-" "But Cam-" "I wasn't done Abby. I wont leave Macey nor will I leave Zach with that little b-" "Cammie!" My mom exclaims "Well you know what I mean. Dang guys don't yall see that Macey is my sister that I love and Zach is my boyfriend SO OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR OR ELSE I WILL FIND MY OWN WAY OUT!" "Okay Cammie" Abby says while hitting the code. "Zach and Macey go inside!" I yell walking towards Gabriel. "That is for Zach" I say slapping her. "That is for Macey" I say adding another one "And this just because you support that witch!" I say adding the last one hard enough to through her down the hill. "Catherine leave now or else end up like your daughter and your back up" I look around and see all of her back up knocked out "Nice job guys but yall should have stayed inside" I say to Nick, Grant and Zach. "I will be back Cammie" she says as she grabs Gabby and some other guys jump out to grab the knocked out guys. "Zach!" in say running to him and giving him a hug and he did one of those things in movies where the guy spins you around while hugging you. "Cammie I'm sorry nut we have to leave. While you were busy slapping Gabriel, The Director called and said he needs Abby, Joe and I for the rest of the summer. I will have to send a Gallagher jet back for yall at the end of the summer." _

"_Really Mom? Okay this always happens!" I yell before running upstairs into my room. I hear feet running after me but I don't feel like opening the door. I blast my earphones and sit on my bed looking out my window at the ocean. I feel someone sit beside me on my bed and just watch me. They take one ear bud out and pull me to where im laying on their chest. I look up and notice that its Zach. I just lay there trying not to cry in Zachs arms. Spys do not cry. Good spys don't cry. It makes them weak, I never see Zach cry and hes an awesome spy. "Its okay to cry Cammie. Just because you're crying doent mean you're weak, it just means you've been strong for too long." And that's when the first tear dropped. _

_Thila's POV_

_ Cammies right Mum does always do this. After telling Mom, Abby and Joe goodbye I go upstairs to go into my room. I see Cammie curled up on Zach with them both laying on the bed. Shes Crying and Cammie never cries infront someone unless she allows her self to. Im serious from as long as I remember Cammie always held it in and just stays quiet or runs away to be alone. Zach's good for her I can feel it. He just better not hurt her because I can tell even if she wont admit it she loves him. A lot. _

"_Thila?" Grant asks "Whats wrong with Cammie?" Oh yeah Grant dear old Grant. Well Cammie and him have this un breakable bond. This thing about them that is top secret is that Cammie, Grant and I have known each other since we where four. Grant is like our big brother. But him and Cammie well nothing can change that. Only when its just them two or him, her and the family will they let down their cover and be how they usually are around each other. I bet you're wondering why have a cover. Well because, even though Cammie and I should be each others weaknesses we are but Cammie and Grant are even bigger weaknesses. If you hung grant off a bridge well Cammie would free Grant while killing you for messing with her 'brother' "Oh you know the same thing Mom does every year. She always finds away to leave right before the day her, Dad and Cammie use to go out and I would go out and have fun with Abby. Remember the last summer that happened and you and Cammie went with Mum and dad? You and Cammie where goofing around and bumped into dad who bumped into that woman. I cant remember her face that well but she cursed and said something to dad? Well that was the day where dad had did something later that day that made Cammie so happy; that she didn't tell anyone but you what happened? Well that was the last summer Cam and I saw dad. Which is also the last summer you spent with us. Well Cammie and mom have that date memorized and mom doesn't like to be anywhere near Cammie on this day for some reason." Grant looked off to the side and everyplace but towards Cammies room. "You remember why don't you?" I ask Grant and I know he does. He turns to go into cammioes room but I stop him and nodded towards Zach making sure that he didn't blow they're cover. "Just go later Grant. Trust me Cammie hasn't forgotten about you or that secret that even I don't know._


	5. I dont think i care anymore

_Thila's POV_

"_Okay Grant?" I ask_

"_Yeah" _

_ He walks off towards his room. I swear I love my family and all but they can be a real Wanker at times. "Thila?" Macey asks. Dang! I've been standing my arse in front of the stairs just standing. "Yeah love to talk but I'm going to chat up with Corey" I say with a wink. "Okay?" Macey ask sounding confused. Now where is Corey?_

_Grants POV_

"_Everyone get your arse downstairs now!" I hear Bex calling. Dang she must be mad because she usually doesn't yell at everyone. I walk out my room and see Cammie and Zach talking on their way down stairs. She looks at me and gives a small barely noticeable smile. I get down stairs and see Bex holding sine person in a head lock. "Um Bex why are you holding Nick in a headlock?" Asks Macey. "He was on his way out MY room, on his way into Maceys with this." She holds up a bug. We all start laughing. "Bex, Nick, Liz, Jonas, and I were playing Truth or dare and Nick was completing his dare" Corey said. Then he was on the floor. Bex was yelling at him about her room being OFF LIMITS. Zach went into the kitchen and Cammie slipped outside. _

_Cammies POV_

_Listening to music I was about to turn the corner of this path behind the house when I felt a hand. I shifted my weight and flipped them on the ground. "Omg I'm sorry Grant!" he just nodded and got up. "How did you find me?" "Please Cammie I've known you since I was four." "Grant stop." I haven't seen you since I was seven that day with dad, beside the blackthorne exchange. Okay you may say you know me but I barely know you. You are…" I keep rambling on not even paying attention to what I'm saying._

"_Cam! You may say you don't know me but you really do. All that stuff you've said is true."_

"_No Grant I'm just a great judge of charter"_

"_Am I interrupting 'brother sister time'?" Asks a sarcastic Bex _

"_Ha no Bex" _

"_What does she know?" Ask Grant_

"_Grant she's my best friend. Plus she's dating you 'my brother' so I told her everything."_

"_Even-?" _

"_No!" _

"_Well I'm leaving. Bye. If they ask I'm at the beach." Says Grant as he runs away._

_ *4 weeks later*_

_We've been here for like 4weeks and things seem perfect to an outsider. But they're not. Ever since Grant went to the beach everything went downhill. First off Bex and Grant are off and on. Second Grant has been drifting, third I have no idea how we've barely talked in the last 4 weeks, and last Grants gets angry a lot more. Well at least to me. Well tomorrows the 4__th__ of July and I'm trying to get Grant and Bex back together. Well Liz and Jonas got us all new IPhone4s (modified) and I just got done talking to Bex on the phone. I know what you're thinking why not just get up and go talk to her well Zach and Nick went shopping with Macey and I today and are exhausted. So Zach is in my room lying on my lap with my hands just brushing through his hair. I think he's sleep. He's been sleeping in here a lot lately and before you ask no we have not. Any way Bex is upset and wants to get back with Grant and now I'm in the middle of it. Plus Toni keeps trying to get Bex to go with him. Macey keeps saying that Grant is being an ass so she should. So I text Grant starting with a teenager post. I know you're like wtf is the point but this usually gets enough of his attention:_

_Me: Teenager Post- Always tells someone how you feel, because opportunities are lost in a blink of an eye but regret can last a life time. - BEX! So go! Don't ask y I'm suddenly saying this because I have my reasons and my ways of finding out! So yeah I know you need to tell her. And idk if ur gonna be mad at me 'cause I'm telling u what to do because I care about both of y'all a lot! So go please? And not for me but for you and everyone whos on team Grant? Yess I'm comparing ypu to twilight but oh well! You'll live!_

_Him- y did u send me tht? _

_Me-Read it. And it's not about me it's about you and 1 if my best friends._

_Him-U don't need to tell me to be open I do tell ppl how I feel so u should stop trying_

_Me- Okay look I'm not trying for me. Really I could care less about what u think about me because I'm done trying but I have friends that aren't done trying and actions speak louder than words and they say I don't care_

_Him-I'm nt saying anything about you I'm saying stop bbye_

_Me- About me? Really? I'm not important okay? I'm putting every1 else first and please stop getting mad over little things. I mean I know that sometimes you can't help it but still try and just listen to me I'll stop speaking in term. If you like her. Go after her. Because sometimes when you don't someone else might steel your thunder. Or might talk her out of waiting. I mean I get it no time to see each other after this. I know I don't like long distance either but just try and if not for me than for her and if not for her than for you. Because I know you. Whether I haven't talked to you at all summer or not I know you. I know you've changed a little more than just appearances. I'm talking about the real u. you remember the first time I talked to you this summer? Your exact words were u say u don't know me but you really do. And I said I'm just a good judge of charter. The only reason I remember that is because this new you I don't miss. I miss who you use to be. In my memory's._

_Me-She loves you okay? She's picked you over every1 else. She picked you no matter what. You where the reason she cried (sometimes) but you were also the reason she smiled. So please just do this. No matter how much you've changed just do it please? But if you don't want to then okay. She loves you. And I know the old Grant really loved her over every1. And let your guard down. Just because I don't talk to you anymore doesn't mean I don't care. I'm doing this because I don't know if you do. So secrets are still safe. At least on this side anyway._

_ *10 minutes later*_

"_Yeah Bex I texted him. I felt stupid. I texted in paragraphs him in short sentences. And he said bye and didn't reply after I sent the last 2 so I don't know if he read them or even care-"_

"_Gallagher girl, go to sleep." Zach says half a sleep before drifting off_

"_Bex I'm gonna text you."_

"_No cam. He hung up on me when I told him he should listen to you as soon as I said Cammie" she's crying I can hear it. _

"_Okay. Just think remember all those memory's that I told you about. Dang!" I say I can hear myself about to cry. _

"_Its okay cam I'm crying about him too"_

"_No its not! I shouldn't be crying! All he was a brother not even real to me." _

"_Cam it's okay. I'm tired I'm going to bed night. And I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow when we all go out. Not just for me but for you too"_

"_He's changed Bex"_

"_I know Cam I wanna know why"_

"_so do I" and then I hang up. Silently crying to my self._

_I text her knowing if she went straight to sleep then she wont get them yet_

_Me- Hey don't try. Because I don't think he cares. I think ever since I said that thing about moving schools he started letting go slowly. I'm serious. He use to come by me instead of Liz. But he started going by Liz. Okay so you don't let go that quick. I don't think he ever cared. And yeah um crying while typing this but only because I'm gonna miss my big brother but I know the only thing harder than trying is letting go. But if he's letting go. But if he's letting go (if he ever really had a hold) then I guess ill try. He prob doesn't care. I bet if I got in a car accident and you told him he would say okay. Or start getting mad because you mentioned me. So think about it. Do you think he cares? No. Liz, Macey and you cursed me out when I talked about leaving and yall are my bffl but he said okay. He was the only person who could and maybe still can stop me from going. No offence but I listened to him before ok meant idgaf have a nice life…. If he doesnt care then ill shed a tear and then ill try and get over my brother. New grant doesn't act like my brother. He shuts every1 out except you because he loves you. So idk the point of typing this but you know I vent when I'm mad, crying or sad and I'm 2/3 so this message isn't as long as it would be if I was mad. Remember he was the only person I was scarred to tell? That's cuz 1 person could have stopped me. And that meant that i wud tell my mom sum excuse not to go. And u say he was gonna miss me but some words are empty if people don't mean them. If you learn one thing this year learn whether or not someone cares. Because it will prevent a lot of crying arguing and wonderin if u should say I'm sorry or If u should not say anything since they're not gonna read it anyway. _

_Her- well amma try_

_Me- idc anymore_

_Her- u know u do_

_Me-I'm not sure what I know anymore_

_Her- think about it_

_Me- I thought and I still don't know_

_Her-well think more_

_Me- no. itb hurts thinking about it. Okay because I think that all that with him being my brother was a lie. If it was then it was the best lie he ever told me._

_ *22.5 seconds later*_

_Crying I put my phone on airplane mode. I'm shaking like a dog. I end up waking Zach up. He looks at me staring at my phone. He takes it and read the messages between Grant and I. Then Bex and I. "that's deep" he says. "Leaving? And going where? And when?"_


	6. AN Please answer

_**Last Chapter titled I don't think I care anymore a guest commented that someone already has told this story. I hate copying and I wanted to know which story that was so I could change it up. Honestly I didn't know this. This chapter was dedicated to my best friend and her ex who is like a brother to me. I used the text messages and just changed it enough to match the story. I would say more but it would spoil the next chapter. So yeah Joseph this chapter was dedicated to you. I hope you still read my stories, I know Esme said she does. So yeah. So please someone tell me what the story was or who wrote it because I really hate that I copied with out trying, especially when all I did was use real life experiences.**_

_**~Chameleon510**_


	7. Sorry another A&N

_**I was never mad at you. I just wanted to make sure my story was unique. I'll update soon. Plus what do yall think is gonna happen next? Also can you haven't done it already can you go and read my other story? Okay. Well that's it. And I could never get mad at you for what you think. Thanks all you fanfictioners who reads my storiess!  
>~Chameleon510 <strong>_


	8. Bye Bye Grant

_**AN: yeah guys I know how long it's been I'm so sorry! Last year I kept getting grounded and then the summers have just been awesome but I know it's no excuse so sorry loves!**_

_***5days later***_

_**Maceys POV**_

_**Yes! We got Cammie to stay instead of leaving to that other spy school that she was thinking about moving to. It was called something like Harmony or something. I don't know but we finally got her to promise not to move. But we had to get Zach to seduce her after a date they had on the 5**__**th**__**. No thanks to Grant whose being a freaking asshole for no effing reason. When I ask Bex what happened she looks at Cammie and Cammie makes some excuse to leave the room. Grant for some reason started dating some civilian named Maggie. She's blond has blue eyes and apparently he started going out with her during the time Bex first broke up with her but only broke up with her when he got back with Bex. Also he cheated on Maggie with someone else before but don't tell Bex or Cammie. He made us swear not to tell but I think Cammie knows something's up. She keeps moping around the house and avoids Grant but I don't know what's wrong with her considering her and Grant weren't even close. I mean she barely even talked to him. Plus she just that year we switched with blackthorn for the first time. So yeah this shit is confusing but that Nick guy is cute and we went on a date on the 6**__**th**__**. Which was pretty fun compared to every guy who drops down at my every command. Nick argues me down until I surrender but about simple things which I love. *crash* "What the hell?!" I hear someone yell from the kitchen awe hell I'm already running in HEELS trying to see what's going on. **_

_**Cammies POV**_

"_**Bex calm down." I hear Corey say. Big mistake. That never works on Bex. All I know is that Grant came into our vacation house with his ex-Maggie on his arm. "Bex. What Happ-"Macey stops mid-sentence once she sees Maggie. I know I should probably say something to Bex so she won't kill Maggie or Grant but I don't feel like helping Grant today. He should be known better than to bring Maggie and Bex in the same place. **_

"_**I'll clean-up to glass" I say. Grant looks at me as if to say 'really? That's what you say instead of calming her down?' I just role my eyes and get the broom and dust pan. "Uh maybe I should go" Maggie says looking at everyone. Wow. Everyone's down here, I wonder when they got here. "Yeah maybe you should." Of course Bex isn't mad at her. She's mad at Grant. This is probably why she threw this glass at him, but missed by like an inch. Oh well. "No one's leaving. I'm vacationing here too. So Maggie can stay. **_

_** My god if looks could kill Grant and Maggie would be dead right now. Maggie looks scared. This is probably why they don't like us mixing with Civilians unless it's a mission until we're fully trained. Bex turns around, grabs me causing me to drop the glass, Macey, Thila and Liz dragging us outside causing us to knock Maggie over and I think Bex hit him where no guy wants to be hit because he's bent over and the guys are all just looking at Grant like 'what the hell is wrong with you'. Somehow I ended up in the driver seat of my car with Macey in the passenger seat, and Bex, Thila and Liz in the back seat. "Crap guys I forgot my phone and purse." "Grab ours too" I hear Macey yell. I walk in and see Maggie sitting on the couch alone. And Grant being yelled at by the guys in the next room. **_

_** "Its Cammie right" I look away from the guys at the sound of my name. "Yeah" I say and then I walk out and into the next room. "What the hell is wrong with you Grant?! Now Bex is pissed off and you're really lucky Maggie is a civilian because that's the only thing that is keeping her in my car" "Shut up Cammie. Stop giving advice and being annoying. I can do whatever I want. If I wanted to sleep with Maggie in front of Bex I could so just shut up. Your Dad always did sa-"he didn't even finish his sentence. I was on top of him choking the life out of him. I bend down and whisper in his ear. "Don't ever mention my Dad. You may know what happened but you don't know anything now. You are not a part of this family. So don't act like it," I let go of choking him so Zach would stop pulling on me. "Because if you were you wouldn't keep acting like you don't care about anyone. You can say what you want about me. But all these other people that stay in this house i care about. And you will not hurt them." I get up and toss Zach his keys. "Trail us I don't know where Bex wants us to go. And we need to go. I run up into the girls' rooms and got 2 outfits so we could change depending on where we were. I also grab all our phones, phone chargers and Maceys make-up and hair bags. I walk out and see the guys basically got the same stuff. I look around and see Grant and Maggie making out by the pool. Ugh. **_

_** "Sorry guys I wanted to get some stuff." I throw everything in the trunk besides our phones. "Bex where are we going?" "The mall. Then the airport" I look at Macey. "She doesn't want to be around Grant for a while. So were shopping at the mall for new outfits, then we're staying at a hotel in New York until a week before school gets back. We're leaving your car at the airport and you get to choose the rental in New York. Then when we come back you get yours back. Now drive, Liz and Thila already texted the guys. That's why they went back inside and grabbed the laptops." I drive just thinking. I mean just get up and leave? I guess. When we get to the mall there are two spots open in the front and Zach pulls in next to us. I look at Bex whos blasting her headphones but she's basically calm now. **_

_** Corey, Nick, Jonas and Zach all get out and Zach opens my door, Nick opens Maceys, Corey opens Thilas door and Jonas opens Liz's door. We all say thank you and Zach pulls me in for a kiss. I really do love being around him, but how can I be so happy if my best friend is falling apart? I look at Bex who starts walking and we follow behind them and then Bex, Thila and Macey look at us and smile. I look at them and get a bad feeling. **_

"_**Okay here's the plan. Cammie, Liz, Jonas and I guess Zach since it looks like yall are inseparable I need yall to go to the car, get all our tickets first class, if there isn't any first class then call and get my jet to get here first thing in the morning. If we have to go in a jet then go get us a hotel and get 3 hotel rooms with 2 beds. Corey will get one bed, Jonas will get abed, Thila and Bex will share a bed, Liz will get a bed and in the last room you'll share a bed with Zach and ill share a bed with Nick. When we get to the hotel will be in the rooms whether all together or in our rooms and pack our suit cases there. If we go first class then we'll take the last flight tonight, and we'll spend time packing each bag in the parking lot. Also if we get first class then make reservations for us to get something to eat." Macey finally stops talking and looks at my sister. **_

"_**When yall finish all that then come back here and get that pretzel that I can already tell by looking at my sister that she wants so badly then let us know you're here. Then go wait in or by the car. And no sister of mine you aren't picking your clothes that you're wearing out there. Macey and I are. And Bex is choosing Liz outfits. Oh and Jonas and Zach, don't worry Nick and Corey will be choosing your outfits" I walk over and look at my sister and Macey and give them the look that says 'don't make me look like a slut' and they just roll their eyes and I turn and look at Liz, Jonas and Zach who are looking at me for the okay I nod and at that point Macey Bex and Thila walk off dragging Nick and Corey behind them. I role my eyes and look at Zach whos smirking at me. "What?" he grabs the belt loops of my shorts and pulls me in and kisses me. I really love being with him. He then looks down at me, and makes me notice how big my boobs look in this tank top. I mean D34 isn't that big. Okay it is but still.**_

_**By time we come back it's like 7:30 and Liz and Jonas are having some convo about the new update they got and Zach and I are making out on the car. He's so close to me and I love it. "PDA much? Zach I really didn't need to see you and my sister like that" we pull away and I was about to walk away when he pulls me back to him and I walk to go by Bex when he pulls me into him with his arms around me. "Well are we going to a hotel or out to eat?" I smile and look at Zach whos smirking. **_


End file.
